


the sense of a full circle

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Year in Seasons, Asexual Character, Gen, HP Ace Fest 2020, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Podfic Welcome, Post-Canon, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: Luna and Neville through the seasons of the year.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Harry Potter Ace Fest 2020





	the sense of a full circle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the prompter for such an inspiring prompt. I hope this captured the mood. Thank you as well to the mods for all their hard work and patience.
> 
> Update: I’d originally posted this story using an ampersand relationship tag, since I was conflicted about how to indicate a queerplatonic relationship. However, after some discussion and deliberation (with an op-ed on my Dreamwidth, hopefully), I’ve decided to change the relationship tag to a solidus.

#### Summer

The sunlight, dancing across her face, is almost tangible. Luna sits in the apple tree that guards the northeast corner of the garden and watches the skylarks dancing in the deep blue of the sky.

She still notices, though, when Neville emerges from the old greenhouse. His steps are measured, and he sits on the exposed roots beneath her tree. A quick charm would likely suffice for his muddy boots, but she can hear the soft scratching as he brushes them off by hand. Luna smiles. Fewer Nargles this way, with the mistletoe clustered in the aspens.

“How are the Puffapods coming along?” she asks, slipping down from her perch to land softly in the grass. Neville glances up and grins.

“The pods are almost ready to burst,” he says, reaching over to brush a leaf out of her hair. Luna smiles, pulling an apple out of her pocket and passing it over.

“Draco came to talk to me today,” she says, and feels the way Neville tries to hide the way he stiffens at the name. “He’s almost clear of Wrackspurts by now,” she reassures him, leaning over to rest her head against his steady shoulder.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Neville says, taking another bite of the apple. “These are good—I should make some pie.”

“I picked a basket,” Luna says. “It’s in the kitchen.” She stands up, stretching her arms out and tilting her face towards the sun. “I sent some along with Draco, and I’ll have to stop by Daddy’s to leave a couple. We could take a pie and have a picnic, if you like.”

Behind her, Neville hums in agreement. He doesn’t mention taking any to his grandmother, but that’s okay. Luna will do it for him. That’s what family is for, after all.

* * *

#### Autumn

Luna is sitting in her reading nook, research set aside and Pithos warm and purring in her lap, when the flames in the fireplace flare up green.

“Oh, Draco,” she says, not entirely surprised, as his face appears in the fire. “Is something the matter?”

Draco’s brow furrows. “Can I come through?” he asks, glancing around as though trying to see who else is in the room. Luna smiles and runs her fingers through Pithos’ soft fur.

“Of course. And you know Neville doesn’t really mind.”

Draco steps onto the hearth, brushing his shoulders even though they’re already clear of soot. “I still make him uncomfortable,” he says, tone a little sheepish. “It makes me feel bad, even though he has every reason.”

“You should worry about your own Wrackspurts,” Luna says, tilting her head to one side to examine his full appearance. “I’ll take care of his.” She pauses, considering. “Would you like some tea?”

Draco perches on the wing-back chair by the fire, shaking his head. “I wanted to ask you for some advice,” he admits but then doesn’t continue, chewing on his bottom lip instead.

Luna examines his expression, before standing to make a cup of ginger-lemon tea anyway. Even if Draco doesn’t want to drink it, holding a warm cup is always soothing.

“I don’t think you want to get married to Astoria,” Luna says, heating the kettle with a tap of her wand. Behind her, she can hear Draco go still in his seat. Luna pours the water over a slice of ginger, topping the cup with a squish of lemon and a dollop of honey before bringing it back to where Draco is sitting.

He accepts the cup, folding his fingers around it. “But, I...” he begins, trailing off.

“There are other ways of having a child,” Luna tells him. “If you want one.” Outside the window, the wind twirls the fallen oak leaves in a swirling gust that brushes against the glass. Draco stares down into his cooling cup.

“What are you and Neville going to do?” he finally asks. “His grandmother—doesn’t she have expectations?”

Luna leans back into the cushions, Pithos brushing against her ankle before she draws him up onto the seat. “We’re not like that,” she tells Draco frankly. He glances up, expression confused.

“But, I thought...,” he trails off. Luna smiles.

“Maybe you should talk to Hermione,” she says. Hermione is more direct about these things, after all. Luna is less interested in labels.

Draco looks sceptical but takes a sip of cooled tea. Luna glances over out the window, towards the greenhouses, where Neville is working on another project.

“Trust your heart,” she says. Pithos purrs, settled onto her lap.

* * *

#### Winter

Luna brushes the snow off the shoulders of her cloak as she closes the back door behind her. The house is warm, fire flickering brightly in the hearth.

“How was your walk?” Neville calls from the kitchen. Something rattles, likely pots against each other as he takes something out of the cupboard.

“I heard an Augurey in the woods,” Luna says, slipping out of her boots and stepping into the warmth of felted slippers. “It must have been confused since it was already snowing.”

“Perhaps it wishes for rain and warmer weather,” Neville says, peering around the doorframe. He has a bottle of milk in hand; Luna smiles.

“Hot cocoa?” she asks, stepping up to press her cold cheek against Neville’s warm back. He hums, and she can feel the vibrations before she steps back again.

She’s just hanging up her cloak when Neville passes her a steaming cup, the quirk of his mouth promising something amusing.

“The Witch’s Ganglion?” Luna asks. He’s been fussing with the bulb the last few days, adjusting the water level of the pond in the conservatory. Neville shakes his head.

“That’s all sorted,” he says, perching on the arm of the fireside wing-back and waving a hand. “No, this is better.”

Luna takes a sip of the hot cocoa and wiggles her warming toes toward the fire. She has a feeling—perhaps this was what the Augurey wanted to say.”

“Gran was all aflutter when I saw her in Diagonal Alley,” Neville says, expression delighted. “Apparently, Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass have an arrangement. And there was something about Muggles—Gran’s gossip was all garbled, but she was adamant that it wasn’t an engagement. Just an heir.” He tips his head, waiting for Luna’s reaction, but Luna just smiles.

“I wonder if he spoke to Hermione,” she muses, and laughs at Neville’s expression.

* * *

#### Spring

It’s early morning when Luna wakes to the sound of birdsong, and the tap-tapping of talons against the bedroom windowpane. Neville grumbles against the pillow in the bed next to her—he was up late with a pernickety Snargaluff—but doesn’t wake as she slips from the blankets. The floorboards are cold as she tiptoes to the window, and Luna shivers as the eagle owl sweeps in on a gust of chilly spring air, feathers ruffled.

“Hello,” she murmurs, taking a small treat from the tin on the dressing table. The eagle owl peers down at her and hoots softly, lifting the leg that has a message attached. As soon as Luna has relieved it of the delivery, the owl takes the treat from her hand and departs.

Luna watches as it flaps away into the barely dawning sky, red shading beyond the copse of trees to the east.

The bedclothes rustle, and she hears Neville sigh.“Luna?” There’s a soft scratching, and she turns to see him sitting up in bed, pyjamas rumpled, glasses perched on his nose. “Is everything alright?”

“I think so,” she says, the soles of her feet chilled by the cold wood grain before she reaches the bed. Neville pulls her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Luna snuggles in and basks in his warmth for a moment before examining the parchment.

“That was the Malfoy owl,” Neville murmurs, as she unrolls the message.

 _Thank you._  
_Draco_

Luna laughs, and the sound rings clear in the quiet of their bedroom. 

“I don’t understand,” Neville grumbles, reading over her shoulder. 

“Draco took my advice,” Luna says, resting her head on Neville’s shoulder. Neville doesn’t protest, though he’s still clearly confused. That’s fair—he doesn’t have all the information, after all. Luna’s thoughts wander along lesser-trodden paths. 

“Will your grandmother mind that she won’t get any grandchildren?” she asks. Neville’s shoulder shrugs beneath her cheek. 

“It’s not up to her,” he says simply. Outside, a robin trills. Luna glances up; the sky is gold and pink. 

“We could always adopt,” she says. “Or other options.” 

“Oh, now I see,” Neville hums, and Luna can hear the smile in his voice. She hums back, as they sit in bed, together. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt no: 34  
> Warnings: -  
> I kind of felt cheated a bit when JK Rowling announced Luna got married and had twins since she was my Ace Icon growing up. Prompt for Luna/Neville post-war Asexual dating. Just two beautiful humans who love plants and animals and cuddling and naps but have no interest in doing the do.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
